No es buena idea
by KellenHakuen
Summary: A Kuro se le viene un pensamiento: No es buena idea que Lawless tenga perforaciones. (Kuro x Lawless)


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias** : Lawless con una perforación y algo de contenido R-15.

* * *

No es buena idea.

By KellenHakuen

Las alargadas uñas se encajaron en el sillón ya que era el objeto más cercano a su alcance, puesto que ahora éstas se encontraban sometidas por las otras manos de la avaricia, quièn no dejaba de arrebatarle el aliento a través de ese húmedo contacto, acariciándose ambas lenguas y llenándose de la saliva del ajeno, suspiró después de que el beso con el menor se cortará, no sin antes mordisquearle el labio en frustración.

Aún se sentía extraño, pero excitante. Besar a Lawless con esa perforación se sentía sumamente exótico. Era curioso como cuándo sus lenguas se bailaban la bolita plateada se rozaba con la suya en un compás vigoroso.

Tal vez sólo necesitaba acostumbrarse.

La avaricia le sonrió de modo travieso, y volvió a abrir la boca, dejando de lado la lengua rosada que en el medio lustraba la nueva perforación de decoración plateada. Kuro hace una mueca, y Lawless le guiñó el ojo antes de hablar.

—¿Te gusta? —intentó pronunciar sin tanta dificultad. Se le hace complicado formar palabras coherentes sin la sensación adormilada de su lengua.

—Es incómodo besarte con eso.

—Pues yo creo que a tu cuerpo le excita, Nii-san —pronunció con descaro y señalando hacia abajo, notándose el ligero bulto que presionaba contra sus caderas.

A Kuro se le hace agradable la idea de transformarse en gato y dejar toda esta escena olvidada, pero antes de que ejecutase su grandioso plan a la perfección. El servamp de la avaricia lo interrumpe, contándole su idea.

—Escuché que hacer un oral con un pendiente se siente bien —le aclaró como un ser malvado. Se retiró de su cómoda posición arriba del gato y se arrodilló frente a Kuro, estando frente a frente con el cinturón negro.

—Ni lo pienses.

—Te haré sentir maravillas con mi boca —se jactó.

Lawless inició primero arriba, levantando la orilla de la playera oscura para mostrar la pálida piel del vampiro, pronto empieza a dejar besos precipitados por toda la zona del vientre, están fríos, por lo que el mayor regaló un jadeo. Después de dejar un beso, sus manos empiezan a zozobrar por encima del muslo cubierto del pantalón, mientras él desciende con lentitud más abajo, llegando a un sendero azul que se asoma por sobre la orilla de la prenda.

La escena de Lawless bajando por su cuerpo, es seductora. La avaricia se ve hermoso entre sus piernas y chocando contra su piel. Kuro se empieza a sentir caliente y se sorprende de la rapidez con la que llega a excitarse, en serio, ahora mismo la idea de convertirse en gato y dejar de sentirse así le está tentando mucho, pero por el momento, cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá queriendo disfrutarlo.

Sin embargo, el placer que sentía se había culminado y para reemplazarlo sòlo se advertía algo de frio y como el cierre de su pantalón era jaloneado con vehemencia, entre tantos tironeo y la fuerza involuntaria, Kuro supo que algo estaba mal.

Un segundo.

Dos.

Tres.

Y nada, seguía igual, por lo que decidió abrir los ojos.

Kuro se reiría, pero sinceramente eso llevaría mucho esfuerzo, observando la escena que se esclarecía de forma absurda ante sus ojos rojos. Lawless estaba entre sus piernas, con una ligera expresión avergonzada, no era por la escena u otro momento embarazoso que él pudiera disfrutar como sus jadeos o su voz quebrándose, al contrario, ésta se debía a que ahora su pendiente que tanto se presumía en la lengua, se entremezcló con el cierre de su pantalón.

Dio otro jalón, era imposible desatorarse.

Lawless sentía algo abochornado y refunfuñòn.

—¿Te atoraste? —Kuro se acomodó mejor sobre el sofá, atrayendo ligeramente a Lawless por la fuerza, el rubio le miro iracundo.

El gato soltó un suspiro y como un manido gesto de despreocupación por parte de suya, se peinò los cabellos hacia atrás.

—Esto va a ser un problema.

A Kuro se le viene un pensamiento: No es buena idea que Lawless tenga perforaciones.

 **Notas finales.**

Tenía tantas ganas de escribir este sexcanon xDD. Aslñdkasldk Al fin se me cumplió.


End file.
